para_personalfandomcom-20200214-history
Carce Aalabar (Wing)
Basic Information Time: Currently about 3 Trillion years after Carce's arrival in the Origin. Age: ~3 trillion Physical Appearance True form Carce is a small size for a dragon (only about 30 feet tall with his head fully raised). He has golden eyes with the rest of his body a combination of black and white. His body is mainly black with white webbing between his wings and white patches on his neck and top of head and belly. Human form In human form, Carce has very pale skin and ghastly. He retains his golden eyes from his dragon form and the black and white of his scales get transferred to his hair. He is tall at 6'1" contrary to his short stature for a dragon. Background Childhood Carce grew up until the age of 5 (in dragon years each of which is about a decade) with 31 half siblings in a very rich household. He grew close with two of his siblings Chrystal and Silver. warning for graphic gore, death, cannibalism, and child abuse When he was 5 it changed. His mother Usha separated the children into 16 girls and 16 boys and starved them to the point of rabidness. They were then throw in an arena and told to fight to the death. The first fight was self defense but in Carce's second fight against Silver he caved and ate him. After 4 battles Carce was the last boy standing and Chrystal was the last girl. They were chosen as the Aalabar heirs. Even afterward Usha continued to abuse them. warning: references to sexual assault 'A year later Carce's father, Asmear, left the home tired of being sexually assaulted by Usha leaving the children alone with her. 'warning for suicide 'A year later Chrystal hangs herself. 3 years later Carce runs away from home with the intention to let himself die before he is teleported to The Origin (Entropita). The Origin (Entropita) When Carce is teleported to Entropita he encounters Michael "Stripes" Claw and Ruby "Foxy" Stone. The three of them are approached by the Divine One and asked to inherit some of her power. None of them have anything to loose so they all accept. They hone their powers. 800 years later Starlight arrives and also accepts the Divine One's offer. 'warning for references to torture 'When they are all about 50,000 Ruby goes mad because she gets hypnotized by invisible dark fairies and goes berserk torturing all of her friends. This ends 20,000 years later. 'warnings for suicide again 'When they are all 80,000, Stripes goes under a depressive episode and attempts to kill himself but Carce manages to stop him for good on his 13th attempt. This leaves both Carce and Stripes scarred. When they are all 100,000 they all fight against the opposite of the Divine One, the Satanic One and they win, which leads the Divine One to perish as well to keep the balance of the multiverse. Carce, Stripes, Starlight, and Ruby master space magic and can now traverse different universes to fight evil. Starlight and Ruby stay behind to protect the Origin and Stripes and Carce leave to dispell evil. 'warning for rape and physical abuse 30,000 years later Carce is forced back into the Universe with Usha in it and she drugs and rapes him after physically assaulting him. Personality Carce's personality was shaped a lot by his childhood. He lies about his feelings because he was told by Usha to hide his feelings from his peers, adults, and the cops since a young age. He also has a huge disliking for cowards, perversion, and bullying all of which can be attributed to his mother (whom he labelled as birthperson to distance himself from her). The cowardice could also be a dig at his father who left him. He hates manipulation which he defines as people lying for profit at the others expense. He attempts to distance himself from these traits entirely even at the cost of his own mental health, but he still believes to possess these traits regardless. He also is very polite and never swears unless it is to really get a point across because of all the harsh language he heard as a child. He also trusts no one without them proving themselves first and even then is still hesitant. However he is so polite, you likely wouldn't know if he did that. Toward people he is familiar with he acts a bit whiney and childlike due to attachment and also because he could not experience that as a child. Health He has a number of mental illnesses but no physical ones as he is a god. He has anxiety, depression, PTSD, and OCD like traits. Trivia *Carce means little in Draconic as a reference to his small stature *His middle name Rakaar means Calm *Aalabar is a direct translation to Wing which is how he got is fake last name, but some of the connotation in Draconic is missing *Carce affectionatly refers to Stripes as Stripey and Starlight as Starry